Made of Stars
by Nury777
Summary: Eren es un estudiante de 17 años, apunto de comenzar su ultimo curso en la preparatoria de Trost, cuando en su primer día, conoce al nuevo ayudante de su profesor Erwin Smith. Levi Ackerman es un hombre frió, con un corazón de hielo que trata con crueldad a todos,sobre todo a Eren.¿que esconderá tras ese comportamiento? ¿Que significado tienen los extraños sueños que ambos tienen?
1. Primer dia

**_¡Ningún_****_ personaje me pertenece!_**

**__****_Pareja : Levi x Eren_**

**__****_Modern Au._**

**_1_**

_Brisa, fuerte y fría brisa. Una brisa que me alborotó aun mas mi indomable pelo castaño. Estaba en lo alto de un árbol y podría ver el paisaje, ahora gris y lluvioso que se extendía ante mi. Me debería haber dado paz y tranquilidad pero solo sentía desasosiego y terror. No sabia porque. A lo lejos, comencé a escuchar gritos, choques de metal contra metal y crujidos. Era el sonido inconfundible de una lucha. Me di la vuelta para bajar, pero sin querer, pise mal la rama mojada y crujiente del árbol en el que estaba subido y me tambalee. Perdí el equilibrio y sin poder evitarlo, con gran terror, me precipite hacia el vacío, esperando sentir un gran dolor al estrellarme contra el suelo húmedo del bosque. Erre los ojos en la caída y esperé._

El despertador sonó con un sonido chirriante. Me levanté, jadeando por aire, mi desorientada mente todavía creyendo que estaba tumbado en el suelo del bosque, descompuesto y roto por aquella horrible caída. Que las paredes café claro de mi habitación eran sólo una ilusión que había convocado para confortarme mientras moría.

Rápidamente me puse derecho en mi cama, mi pulso acelerado mientras me desenredaba de las sábanas. Gotas de sudor goteaban por mi piel, pegando mi camiseta a mi espalda. Me froté los ojos y parpadeé algunas veces, viendo si mi cuarto seguía en su lugar. Nada se movió y me relajé. Había sido un sueño, justo como el que había tenido la noche anterior y la noche anterior a esa.

Respiré lentamente, dejando que mi corazón acelerado se calmara y salí de la cama, la alfombra se sentía fría contra las plantas de mis pies desnudos. Me envolví en una manta y caminé suavemente a la ventana. El suave brillo rosado de la luz del sol se inunda las montañas nevadas, besando las puntas de los pinos.

Mi alarma sonó, sobresaltándome tanto que de verdad salté y me di la vuelta. Cielos, mis pesadillas me estaban volviendo asustadizo. Presioné el botón de apagado. Hora de ir a la escuela. _Ugh_. La escuela era mi parte menos favorita del día. No tenia muchos amigos, debido a algunos problemas de ira. Odio ver a todos pasear por ahí en sus pequeñas hermandades mientras yo me quedo solo al margen. Los únicos que me acompañan son mi medio hermana Mikasa y Armin, uno de los chicos mas listos de la escuela.

Lancé mi sábana a la cama y me puse un par de jeans y una camiseta negra. Me pasé un cepillo por mi pelo desordenado,incapaz de domarlo. Cuando supe que no había nada mas que hacer, fui al espejo de cuerpo completo en la parte de atrás de la puerta de mi habitación y me eché un rápido vistazo. Mis piernas eran demasiado largas, y mis ojos… eran raros. Tenia el ojo izquierdo de un verde turquesa y el derecho azul. Sí, extraño, lo sé. Pero encajaban bien con todo lo demás que tenía que ver conmigo. De pequeño me dijeron que tenia Heterecromia y que no debería sentirme diferente al resto por ello. Pero era difícil .

Abajo en la cocina, mis abuelos ya estaban ahí. Mi abuela estaba parada junto a la estufa, las sartenes chisporroteando, mientras el aroma del tocino llenaba el aire. Mi abuelo estaba sentado a la mesa, el periódico matutino abierto frente a él.

La habitación era pequeña y brillantemente iluminada, haciendo las paredes amarillas casi cegadoras. A eso añádele los armarios verde azulado, los cuales mi abuela insistía que eran azul cielo, pero a quién trataba de engañar, y la habitación tenía ese tipo de efecto de casa de la risa. Agarré un cuenco del armario y tomé asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

Mi abuelo me echó un vistazo por encima del periódico, sus ovaladas gafas con montura negra deslizándose hacia abajo por el borde de su ligeramente torcida nariz.

—Eren —murmuró con un sutil saludo de cabeza.

Forcé una sonrisa.

He vivido con ellos desde que tenía un año, después de que mis padres fallecieran en un trágico accidente automovilístico. Eso es todo lo que sé de mis padres…. cómo murieron. Les había preguntado a mis abuelos sobre ellos desde entonces. Decir que habían perdido los estribos era decir poco. Se habían puesto furiosos, gritando que nunca debía preguntar por mis padres de nuevo. Y cuando había derramado lágrimas y gritado en respuesta, las cosas se pusieron incluso peor. Al final, terminé saliendo disparado a mi cuarto. Desde entonces, nuestra ya forzada relación empeoró. Apenas y nos dirigíamos la palabra, lo que supongo que no era un gran cambio dado que apenas hablamos antes.

Durante las últimas semanas, había estado tratando de darle algún sentido al porqué se rehusaron a hablar de mis padres. Todo lo que se me ocurrió fue que quizás hablar de mis padres era demasiado doloroso para ellos. Eso o que yo no les agradaba.

—¿Quieres un poco de tocino? —la voz de mi abuela me arrancó de mis pensamientos.

El tocino siseaba mientras ella daba golpecitos con el pie en el suelo de azulejos. Me recordaba un montón a una de esas mujeres de una serie de Televisión de los años 50; su cabello castaño rojizo recogido en un moño, un delantal blanquísimo atado sobre su vestido con estampado floral.

—Claro —dije, comenzando a ponerme de pie. Desearía que pudiéramos ser más cercanos. Sí, sabía que debía estar agradecido de tener abuelos que me alimentaron y pusieron un techo sobre mi cabeza. Y no me malinterpretes, lo estoy. Pero habría sido bonito si al menos me hablaran más de lo necesario.

O tal vez me sonrieran de vez en cuando. ¿Eso era mucho pedir?

—Pero tengo que ir a encender mi coche primero.

—Tu abuelo ya lo hizo por ti —dijo bruscamente.

—Oh —me volví hacia él—. Entonces…

El sonido de la silla chirriando contra el suelo de mosaico me interrumpió. Se puso de pie, viéndose todo alto y fuerte. Dobló su periódico y lo metió bajo su brazo. —Voy a eh…. —su voz se desvaneció y se apresuró a salir de la cocina.

Hacía eso un montón… mascullar para sí mismo o irse en mitad de una oración. Era un vendedor retirado, pero era tan difícil imaginárselo dado que no podía seguir una conversación por más de un minuto.

La espátula hizo un ruido metálico cuando la abuela la tiro en la encimera.

—Ve por un plato y ven a servirte algo entonces —su rápido tono de voz era mi señal para apurarme y levantarme de la silla.

Así que lo hice, precipitándome y apilando unos trozos de tocino en un plato, junto con algo de huevos. Después comí mi comida tan rápido que casi me ahogo dos veces. Una vez que termine de tragar mi comida, caminé pisando fuerte por la entrada nevada, me subí a mi Mitsubishi Mirage de color azul deslavado que hacia un fuerte ruido metálico cada vez que pisaba el acelerador, y me dirigí a la escuela.

Vivo en un pequeño pueblo de Luisiana, (aunque soy originalmente de Alemania) y conducir a cualquier lado siempre llevaba algo de tiempo. El pueblo era conocido por dos cosas: su infame arco de cuernos de alce hecho con verdaderas cornamentas de alce, y su talento para acumular nieve nueve meses al año. Ahora, yo no era fan ni de la nieve ni el frío en ningún modo o forma, así que vivir aquí era como un oso polar tratando de vivir en Hawái: insoportable y muy poco práctico.

Cuando me graduara aquí en unos meses, voy a empacar mis maletas y mudarme a algún lugar cálido y cien por ciento libre de montañas.

Hoy, las generalmente pobres condiciones del camino estaban mucho peor debido a que la temperatura era de menos cinco grados y congelaba todo a la vista. Cinco grados bajo cero, no estoy bromeando. Obligado a conducir a paso de caracol, me las arreglé para tocar la mayor parte del CD de Taking Back Sunday, una de mis bandas favoritas de todos los tiempos, antes de llegar a la escuela. Estacioné el coche justo cuando el timbre sonó en el interior de la escuela y resonó hacia afuera. Agarré mi mochila, salí del auto y salí disparado por el estacionamiento que parecía una pista de patinaje. No me hubiera importado tanto llegar tarde, pero durante el último mes me las había arreglado para acumular una cantidad de llegadas tarde que estaba cerca de batir un récord.

Cuando llegué a la acera, a punto de correr a toda velocidad, tuve que detenerme porque una sensación de picor hizo un anuncio de aparición en mi nuca, clavándose en mi piel como la aguja de un tatuaje. Contuve el aliento y esperé.

Unos segundos pasaron, pero ningún nuevo sentimiento llegó. Bueno, a excepción de la sensación de que no estaba solo. Había unas personas merodeando por sus coches, y una chica con un abrigo color rosa neón que estaba corriendo como una loca hacia las puertas de cristal de la escuela. Obviamente, estaba tratando de no llegar tarde, que es lo que yo debería estar haciendo. Pero no podía hacer que mis estúpidos pies se movieran, como si las suelas de mis zapatos se hubieran derretido en la acera y se quedaran pegados. Y entonces, de pronto, lo vi; un hombre, caminando sin prisa por el estacionamiento como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Mi corazón hizo ese pequeño revoloteo que nunca lo había sentido hacer antes. _Vaya_. Incluso desde la distancia, podía ver que era guapo; el modo en que su cabello negro azabache se desperdigaba bien ordenado por su cabeza. Y sus brillantes ojos grises me recordaron a los días de tormenta que desprenden ese olor tan característico a humedad. Vestía bastante formal, con pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y bien abrochada, y una americana negra, a juego con sus pantalones. Zapatos negros inmaculados completaban su traje. Era bastante bajito para ser un hombre, yo le superaba por al menos, 10 centímetros, pero no podía decirlo con seguridad a menos que me acercara a él. Tenía que ser un nuevo profesor o algun padre, porque si lo hubiera visto antes, probablemente lo habría recordado. No. Tacha eso. _Definitivamente _lo habría recordado.

Si , soy gay desde que me di cuenta que me atraían mas los hombres que las mujeres , cuando cumplí 15 años. Mikasa y Armin me habian apoyado pero mucha gente en al escuela se había reído y burlado despiadadamente de mi,como ese idiota de Jean.

Aunque él no parecía verme en absoluto. Lo que era algo bueno, supongo, dado que sólo estaba ahí parado, mirándolo estúpidamente mientras caminaba por la acera y pasaba junto a mí. El picor apareció de nuevo, esta vez llenándome con un muy abrumador deseo de correr tras él. Y tenía que admitir que, probablemente lo habría hecho si el timbre de retraso no hubiera sonado y me hubiera sacado de mi trance.

Me estremecí y sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, ahí parado, en el frío helado, mirando embobado a un hombre desconocido, cuando lo que debía estar haciendo era llevar mi trasero a clase?

Me apresuré a la entrada de la escuela, apenas alcanzando al misterioso hombre cuando abrió la puerta. Se hizo a un lado y la mantuvo abierta para mí, al muy estilo de un caballero. Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosamente mientras pasaba a su lado. Juro que mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte en mi pecho que él tenía que ser capaz de escucharlo.

Está bien, así que no sé por qué hice lo que hice a continuación, era algo muy impropio de mí. Es decir, normalmente mantenía la cabeza baja y mis ojos pegados al suelo durante las horas de escuela. Pero cuando de repente me sentí compelido a alzar la vista y mirarlo, de verdad lo hice. Y por Dios si recibí un verdadero shock. Y no estoy hablando de un shock del tipo emocional. Me refiero a un shock literal; una descarga de electricidad que se extendió por mi cuerpo como si hubiera metido mi dedo en un enchufe eléctrico. Me congelé, mis ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Me estaba volviendo loco? Tenía que ser así.

Sentí el golpe de nuevo y solté un jadeo. La sensación me llevó momentáneamente hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba parado en medio de la entrada, mirando fijamente a ese hombre con mi boca abierta. Habría estado completamente avergonzado también, excepto que para mi sorpresa, y mi alivio, sus brillantes ojos grises estaban abiertos como platos y miraban fijamente los míos, y casi parecía como si él también pudiera sentir la electricidad.

Mi pulso se aceleró mientras chispas de estática mordisqueaban mi piel. Entre más nos mirábamos fijamente el uno al otro, más electricidad se encendía, y casi pude sentir mi piel derritiéndose. Tantos sentimientos diferentes estaban fluyendo a través de mí a la vez, confusión… deseo… intensidad, no podía pensar con claridad. Sentí un tirón invisible, atrayéndome hacia él, y antes de que siquiera supiera lo que estaba haciendo, di un paso hacia él.

Como un interruptor, su expresión cambió a un ceño fruncido.

—¿Te importa? —dijo, haciéndose a un lado a mí alrededor y dejando que la pesada puerta de metal me golpeara dolorosamente en el codo.

—Ay —dije, frotando mi brazo—. ¿Qué demonios?

Me lanzó una mirada asesina y una clase distinta de intensidad ardió en esos hermosos ojos grises. Intenso odio. Mi boca se quedó abierta mientras lo miraba darme la espalda y caminar por el pasillo sin mirar atrás otra vez.


	2. Miradas que matan

**2**

Nunca en mi vida había tenido jamás un flechazo antes. A pesar de que no estaba seguro ni siquiera de si lo que estaba sintiendo hacia ese hombre significaba que era algo que podría causar una extraña mezcla de emociones que erupcionasen dentro de mí y me dejasen incapaz de parar de pensar en el y en la extraña sensación eléctrica que entonces había sentido cuando estuve cerca de él, si, tenía un flechazo.

Durante todo el primer y segundo periodo, intenté con fuerza procesar lo que había ocurrido , que diablos podría haber sido ese sentimiento. Pero el intentar encontrarle sentido no me había llevado a ningún lugar. Era casi tan extraño como mis pesadillas.

Estuve bastante ido la mayoría de las clases de la mañana, me las arregle para pasarlas sin ser notado. Lo cual era algo bueno, ya que no escuche nada de lo que mis profesores estaban hablando. Pensé que con el tiempo se me pasaría, pero incluso cuando el tercer periodo comenzó, mi mente todavía estaba falta de enfocarse en el departamento, haciéndome preguntarme si alguna vez volvería a ser capaz de pensar con claridad.

A tercera ahora teníamos Astronomía, mi asignatura favorita. Incluso durante mis peores días , todavía había sido capaz de levantar la vista al cielo nocturno, lleno de estrellas plateadas destellando, y apreciar la hermosura de la visión.

Entré en clase, y me dirigí a las escaleras, a lo más alto del pequeño planetario, y me senté en mi mesa habitual, la única en la más alejada esquina donde la mayoría de los chicos solitarios tendían a sentarse. Armin y Mikasa iban un curso por debajo que el mio asique en las clases estaba solo. Saqué un libro de la mi mochila negra y la colgué en el respaldo de la silla. Para intentar centrarme en algo más además del ese extraño hombre , a quien no había visto desde que había permitido que la puerta me golpease el codo, hice una rápida lectura por el capítulo de hoy. Resultó ser un lamentable intento, sin embargo, todo en lo que acabe pensando era en como de guapo era él, de cuanto odio llevaban sus ojos grises cuando se había alejado de mí, y en la electricidad humeando contra mi piel cuando había estado cerca de él. Aunque todavía podía sentir la chispeante sensación persistiendo en mi piel.

Espere a que la clase diera comienzo. Todos se iban sentando en sus respectivos asientos, en grupos y hablando y riendo entre ellos. Yo les fruncí el ceño. Si, era mi mejor manera de autodefensa.

El timbre finalmente sonó y la clase comenzó. El Señor Smith , nuestro profesor de siempre, entro con paso decidido dejando la puerta abierta Apenas preste atención, ni siquiera levanté la mirada.

—Está bien, escucharme todos, tengo unas pocas cosas que decir antes de que comencemos la clase. —El Señor Sterling se aclaró la garganta, y nos dio una mirada amable a todos intentando acallar los susurros que de repente habían combustionado entre todos. Todavía tenía los ojos en el libro, solo medio escuchando mientras él continuaba.

—Lo primero de todo, me gustaría anunciar que tenemos una nueva incorporación a la clase.

¿Acaba de decir nueva incorporación?

Mi cabeza se levantó. El Señor Smith estaba de pie detrás del podio, luciendo un traje azul oscuro y una corbata roja. Y, por amor de dios, de pie al lado de él estaba el mismísimo Señor Extraño. Tenía una expresión aburrida en la cara, los brazos cruzados a través del pecho y los brillantes ojos grises destellando bajo la luz fluorescente. Y si, era muy bajito.

La visión de él hizo que mi corazón saltase de un latido. Deje salir un no intencional jadeo y rápidamente me cubrí la boca con la mano, queriendo golpearme en la frente por haber reaccionado con tanta ridiculez.

Petra Ral, la jefa de animadoras que se sentaba en la mesa delante de mí, se giró y me lanzó una de sus infames miradas de eres- un- perdedor. Hasta hace unos pocos meses ella no había sabido que yo estaba vivo. Y sinceramente, prefería la antigua manera, porque su conocimiento de mi existencia igualaba el lanzarme miradas sucias y horrendos comentarios. Afortunadamente, yo no era muy tendente a reaccionar. Al menos por el exterior, de cualquier manera. Pero hoy, ni siquiera reaccione interiormente porque mi mente estaba agitándose con un billón de pensamientos diferentes los cuales difícilmente podía procesar.

¿Entonces, porque la visión de este hombre estaba haciéndome reaccionar así? Porque, en este momento, todo en lo que podía pensar era en como de hermosos eran sus ojos y en como tenía la más fuerte necesidad de deslizar los dedos por su alborotado, ya perfecto, pelo oscuro. Y en como él…

De repente, él me estaba mirando, con los ojos llenos del mismo odio que había visto en ellos con anterioridad. Parpadeé y me hundí en la silla, las esquinas de mis ojos ardiendo con lágrimas amenazando con salir. Aspiré en una lenta respiración. No permitiría que nadie me hiciese llorar. No lo haría.

—Este es mi nuevo ayudante, Levi Ackerman.

¿Levi Ackerman? El nombre sonaba vagamente familiar. ¿Sin embargo, por qué? El sonido de su nombre me enviaba un momento de déjà vu.

—El Señor Ackerman es un estudiante de doctorado en la universidad, y como parte de sus practicas, estará con nosotros hasta el final del semestre, ayudándome en todo lo que pueda y ayudándoos a vosotros. Participara en los proyectos como un alumno mas y podréis preguntarle cualquier cosa —dijo el Señor Smith escaneando la habitación por algunas sillas vacías—. Para que se haga una idea de como va la clase, hoy se sentara y escuchará, tomando notas.

Había un asiento vacío en mi mesa, pero no estaba seguro de cómo me sentiría con él sentándose a mi lado. No estaba seguro de cómo me sentiría con alguien sentándose a mi lado.

La mano de Petra Ral se lanzó al aire.

El Señor Smith suspiró.

—Sí, Ral

Ella le mostró su conjunto de perlados dientes blancos y giró su corto pelo ámbar alrededor de un dedo.

—Solo iba a ofrecer a Levi una silla en mi mesa.

Que agradable de su parte . Fruncí el ceño hacia ella, de repente sintiéndome muy territorial con Levi. Y si, está bien, sabía que de ninguna manera tenía algo de fuerza sobre él. Pero aparentemente, cuando se trataba de él, no tenía nada de control sobre mis acciones.

—En realidad, eso no será necesario, Ral —respondió el Señor Smith y prácticamente pude escuchar una sonrisa a través de su voz—. Eren tiene un asiento libre en su mesa. Levi puede sentarse ahí. De esta manera, ninguna reorganización tendrá que ser echa—Me señaló con un dedo e instruccionó a Levi—, adelante, toma asiento ahí.

Fue en ese momento que las personas con las que había ido al colegio durante los últimos doce años de repente decidieron notarme. El peso de sus ojos se sentía pesado, y me encontré deseando poseer el poder temporal para hacerme invisible. Un cosquilleo en mi corazón me permitió saber que estaba experimentando ansiedad. Me encogí en la silla y me centre en la mesa.

Permanecí con los ojos hacia abajo hasta que la silla a mi lado se deslizó y Levi se sentó en ella. Contuve la respiración, esperando con muchos nervios a que él dijera algo. Esperé. Y esperé. Y esperé más.

El Señor Smith comenzó su lectura sobre la cartografía del cielo. Raye unas pocas notas, pero mi atención seguía derivando hacia Levi . Él no estaba haciendo nada. Estaba recostado en la silla, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, con los ojos medio abiertos.

En medio de mi visión, Levi giró la cabeza hacia mí, con los parpados abiertos. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me congelé, incapaz de respirar. Y entonces… me miró amenazadoramente.

Me habría encantado decirte que, en ese gran momento, decidí parar de actuar como un tonto por un hombre que obviamente pasaba de mí, y que en respuesta a su odiosa mirada, le lance una igual.

Pero si te dijese todo eso, estaría mintiendo. Porque todo lo que hice fue apartar la mirada y fingir desarrollar un profundo interés en mi libro de astronomía.

La clase paso con tanta lentitud que fue insoportable. Entonces lo sentí, una chispa. Al principio leve, apenas cosquilleando en mis dedos, pero haciéndose más fuerte mientras subía por mis brazos y bajaba por mi espalda. Tuve que contener el aliento y me recordé seguir respirando mientras mi cuerpo _canturreaba _con calor.

Lancé una mirada a Levi, curioso de si mostraría alguna señal de ser capaz de sentir la electricidad. Él parecía aburrido. Absolutamente, al cien por cien, aburrido. Miraba perezosamente hacia el frente de la clase donde el Señor Smith estaba explicando algo acerca de las estrellas, sus posiciones y… no sé, sus palabras sonaban muy lejanas y distantes.

Con Levi viéndose tan relajado y calmado, asumo que no había forma de que pudiese sentir la electricidad. Imagino que la extraña sensación eléctrica era cosa de un solo lado.

Pero entonces de nuevo… cuando mire más de cerca a Levi, noté que sus manos estaban apretadas en un fuerte puño. Y la línea de su mandíbula se veía como si estuviese mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Así que no era solo yo. Bueno, era eso o que la explicación del Señor Smith era dolorosa de escuchar para él.

Cuando Levi deslizó la mano tensamente a través de su pelo, captó mi atención. Debería haber apartado la mirada. Quiero decir, ¿cuántas veces podía conseguir mirarle antes de que me considerase un acosador? Pero una vez que mis ojos encontraron los suyos, apartar la mirada fue imposible, como si una fuerza invisible hubiese magnetizado mi mirada a la suya.

Mi corazón latió ensordecedoramente dentro de mi pecho cuando le mire con ojos amplios. Él tampoco aparto la mirada. Ni siquiera parpadeo, con una expresión medio seria, medio furiosa en la cara, como si no estuviera seguro de que pensar sobre esta situación.

Yo tampoco estaba seguro de que pensar sobre esta situación.

El tiempo pareció llegar a un alto, la electricidad haciendo espirales por mi cuerpo, volviendo mi piel más y más caliente. Sentí como si estuviera flotando, ya sofocándome al mismo tiempo. Apenas podía respirar. De hecho, no podía respirar. La habitación comenzó a balancearse por mi falta de oxígeno. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento.

_Whoops. _

Aspire una bocanada de aire.

Levi parpadeó, rompiendo nuestra mirada. Inmediatamente, volvió la atención de regreso al frente de la clase. Le observe, confuso y de alguna manera triste. Por qué sentía estas cosas, no podría decírtelo. Bueno, al menos sobre la parte triste. La parte confusa era totalmente entendible.

La electricidad que zumbaba entre dos personas. ¿Qué podría ser más confuso que eso? Pero, ¿cuál de nosotros lo estaba causando? Si tenía que deducir, diría que era yo ya que extraño parecía ser mi segundo nombre. Sin embargo, si era el causante, ¿por qué solo lo siento cuando él estaba a mí alrededor?

—Está bien, todos id adelante y comenzad. —La voz del Señor Smith se elevó sobre mis pensamientos.

Bien. ¿Ir adelante y comenzad con qué?

Casualmente miré a Levi, intentando averiguar qué diablos se suponía que tengo que hacer.

Sintiendo mi confusión, dijo. —Se supone que estamos trabajando en la revisión de preguntas como un grupo.

—Oh, —dije con idiotez. Nota para mí mismo: comenzar a prestar más atención—. Um… imagino que simplemente podríamos dividir las preguntas entre los tres.

—¿Así es como sueles hacerlo cuando trabajas en un grupo? —preguntó.

—Sí, —le dije, conteniendo una risa. Trabajar en un grupo. La única vez que jamás trabajé en un grupo fue cuando los profesores me forzaron. Y ya que la opción de esta clase iba de siéntate-donde-quieras-para-trabajar-con-las-personas-de-tu-mesa, ¿adivinas qué? Nunca trabajaba en grupo. _Nunca. _Porque me sentaba solo.

Todo el tiempo.

—¿Por qué tenemos que trabajar juntos en todo? —dijo Levi, su voz tan afilada como el cristal. Me miró con los ojos llenos de odio que casi me derretí en el respaldo de la silla—. No necesitamos trabajar juntos solo porque el profesor lo sugiriese. —Mi mandíbula se dejó caer. Está bien, ya sé que soy un poco raro y demás, pero ¿qué diablos le había hecho?

Quiero decir, ¿además de mirarle?

Está bien, bueno, quizás demasiado. Pero oye, mirar nunca hiere a nadie.

—Sabes que, —dijo Levi, lanzándome una mirada cortante—, creo que voy a salir antes de tiempo. —Apartó la silla de la mesa y se puso de pie.

Fue directo al escritorio del Señor Smith y dijo algo. El Señor Smith le dio un asentimiento, y se marchó, chocando el codo con la puerta al salir.

Por un momento, solo miré la puerta. Había diferentes sentimientos brotando de mí, la mitad de ellos nuevos. Daño, furia, dolor, nostalgia. Era demasiado. Mi mente se sentía como si fuera a explotar por la sobrecarga.

—¿Estas bien? Parece que vas a estar enfermo —Me pregunto una chica que se sentaba delante mio y que se había dado la vuelta al ver marcharse a Levi.

—¿Eh? —Sacudí la cabeza—. No, estoy bien. —Fingí una sonrisa, fingiendo, como si no fuese gran cosa. Que no me sentía como si fuese a vomitar.

Que mi corazón no sentía que estaba rompiéndose. Que un chico al que apenas conocía y que me odiaba me estaba rompiendo a pedazos. Pero lo estaba haciendo.

**¡Gracias a todos por los comentarios y las lecturas! Intentare actualizar a diario. También estoy escribiendo nuevos capis de mi fic Deseo y El frió Seductor. Los comentarios me hacen muy feliz, decirme que tal os esta pareciendo, y que os gustaría que pasara^^ un beso a todos! :) **


	3. A Escondidas

**3**

A Levi no le gustaba. Y eso era ponerlo muy, muy moderado. Cuando me miraba, la mitad del tiempo era como si estuviese mirando algo fuera de lugar , como si yo ni siquiera estuviese ahí. Y la otra mitad del tiempo, el brillo en sus ojos se oscurecía con un absoluto desprecio. Mierda.

El porqué de que él se sintiese de esa manera hacia mí todavía era un misterio. Si, era un solitario y todo eso. No tenía casi amigos. Era callado. Por no mencionar la heterocromia de mis ojos.. Pero simplemente no podía ver que alguno de esos motivos fuese la causa detrás de su disgusto hacia mí. Incluso Petra Ral nunca me había mirado con tal desprecio en los ojos.

La única razón que podía entender, como el porqué de que Levi me odiase tanto, era que quizás me culpase por el hecho de que cada vez que se sentaba en nuestra mesa en astronomía, la sensación eléctrica de chispas volvía. Pero todavía no estaba siquiera seguro de si él podía sentir la electricidad.

Entonces, ¿dónde me dejaba esto? En ningún lugar básicamente. Por el momento, mi mente había establecido residencia temporal en la Tierra de la Confusión.

A pesar de mis problemas, la vida aún continuaba. El instituto continuaba. El Señor Smith comenzó a empujar más y más por una participación grupal, como si simplemente pudiese decir que Levi y yo estábamos teniendo problemas y quisiese forzarnos a trabajarlos el uno con el otro. Pero, ¿cómo se supone que arreglaba los problemas con Levi cuando no estaba seguro de que problemas eran?

No importaba, sin embargo, porque Levi no estaba tomando parte de ello. Se negaba a trabajar como un grupo, cruzándose de brazos y sin hacer nada.

Fue el viernes cuando las cosas finalmente tomaron un cambio en una dirección diferente. El Señor Smith había repartido una baraja de cartas con constelaciones impresas en tinta dorada. Ahora, como un grupo, se suponía que estábamos sosteniendo las cartas para el otro e intentando identificarlas, pero hacer eso tendría que requerir que los dos trabajásemos juntos. En su lugar, Levi tenía la mitad de cartas y estaba identificándolas por sí mismo. Hoy se veía excepcional y bien vestido con una Henley de color gris oscuro, vaqueros gris oscuro y el pelo briilante y con un holor a menta en el aire. Pero estaba intentando hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por no centrarme en cómo de bien se veía.

El resto de las cartas estaban en la mesa al lado de mi codo. Había estado garabateando una rosa poco artística en la portada de mi cuaderno, ensoñocedoramente durante los últimos quince minutos. Era sorprendente como de descentrado estaba hoy. Normalmente, habría estado atento a la asignatura, probablemente ya a mitad de la baraja de cartas. Sin embargo, últimamente mi concentración había tomado un drástico giro a la Linea de Falta de Atención.

De alguna manera necesitaba volver a concentrarme.

Cuando añadí las espinas a la raíz de mi rosa, el Señor Smith apareció en nuestra mesa. Sorprendido por la repentina aparición , y el hecho de que no estaba haciendo lo que se suponía que debía, dejé caer el bolígrafo. Rodo por la mesa y aterrizó en el suelo cuando me apresure a coger una carta y fingir que había estado trabajando en la asignatura todo el tiempo. Frunció el ceño desaprobadoramente hacia mí y volvió a marcharse.

De pronto, se formó una tensión mas fuerte entorno a Levi y a mí. Chispas de electricidad danzaron sobre mi piel. Mi corazón era como un martillo neumático en mi pecho, alimentando mí ya creciente preocupación de cuando más podía llevar antes de que explotase.

Necesitaba concentrarme en algo más.

Cogí una carta de la baraja e intente centrar toda mi atención en los estampados puntos formando las constelaciones. De inmediato, supe que era Andrómeda pero todavía voltee la tarjeta para comprobar la respuesta. Si, Andrómeda impreso en letras negras en negrita en la parte trasera. Me deslice bajo el fondo de la mesa, cogí otra carta de la baraja y miré al conjunto de puntos dorados. Esto era un poco más complicado, lo cual era algo bueno porque averiguar la respuesta tomaba mucho de mi atención. Podía sentir mis pulsaciones disminuir y la gradualidad de mi cuerpo relajarse.

Pero entonces Levi comenzó a puntear el bolígrafo contra la mesa una y otra y otra vez de nuevo. No sé si estaba haciéndolo solo por eso, o si estaba tratando de cabrearme. Si era lo último, entonces estaba seguro de que estaba funcionando.

Al principio, el ruidoso golpeteo era solo medio molesto. Pero el movimiento parecía suscitar más y más chispas. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo. Mi corazón comenzó a golpear. Me masajeé las sienes con las huellas de mis dedos, tomando un profundo respiro antes de mirar a Levi.

Mi plan aquí era muy simple. Daría a Levi una mirada mortal y esperaba que lo tomase como prueba para detener el golpeteo. Me encontraba con un pequeño problema, sin embargo, ya que cuando le mire, y nuestras miradas se encontraron, mi mente se quedó en blanco. Acabe mirándole como un idiota babeando ante su flechazo.

Levi me miró con esa semi intrigada, semi furiosa mirada en la cara. ¿Qué estaba buscando con tanta intriga? ¿La electricidad? ¿Yo?

Durante los últimos días, había aprendido cosas sobre Levi. Primero, apenas hablaba con alguien. Incluso cuando Petra intentaba flirtear con él, él la ignoraba. Y tanto como odiaba admitirlo, me gustaba su falta de interés hacia ella.

La segunda cosa que había descubierto era que él también podía sentir la electricidad. No había llevado mucho tiempo que eso fuera claro. Cada vez que el zumbido pasaba a visitarme, Levi mostraba señales de ser molestado también por algo. Se había tensado y perdido la concentración. Petra incluso le había preguntado un par de veces si algo iba mal.

Y la tercera y última cosa era que me odiaba. Levi y yo continuamos el mirarnos el uno al otro como si estuviésemos teniendo un concurso de miradas o algo así. Levi, por alguna razón, parecía encontrarlo entretenido. La divertida sonrisa reproduciéndose en sus labios probaba eso. Yo, estaba indeciso entre querer abofetear esa fria sonrisa de su cara o inclinarme y presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Si, lo sé, definitivamente es algo en lo que no debería estar pensando. Pero como he establecido antes, cuando se trataba de Levi, tenía muy poco control de mis pensamientos.

—Ere, Levi.

Parpadeé cuando me di cuenta de que el Señor Smith volvía a estar de pie al lado de nuestra mesa, una expresión consternada en su rostro. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado de pie ahí?

—¿Puedo hablar con vosotros en el pasillo… ahora? —Preguntó, pero no era una pregunta que del todo tuviese que ser respondida con un no.

—Está bien, —murmuré al mismo tiempo que Levi dijo—, Tch...

Levi mantuvo los ojos pegados en mí mientras se ponía de pie. También me puse de pie, y seguimos al Señor Smith por las escaleras y fuera al pasillo.

Enccontré la situación muy incómoda. El pasillo estaba vacío y en silencio. El Señor Smith parecía irritado. Habia estadoo muchas veces en problemas antes, asi que esto no era nada nuevo para mi.

—Estaba preguntándome si había un problema entre los dos, —preguntó el Señor Smith.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, —dije, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir? Sí, hay un problema. Un gran problema.

Hay está realmente extraña sensación de zumbido eléctrico entre nosotros, y además el hecho de que él me odia, no puedo fingir odiarle. Sí, eso no me haría sonar loco para nada.

El Señor Smith nos miró con pesadez. —Simplemente parece que no hay mucha interacción en grupo. —Dijo el Señor Smith, su atención centrada exclusivamente en mí—. Ahora Eren, esperaba que fueses un poco más agradable con Levi ya que es nuevo aquí. —Conmocionado, mi mandíbula se abrió. ¡Qué diablos! ¿Estaba bromeando?

—Y-yo no… quiero decir yo… —Levantó las manos, silenciándome.

—No quiero excusas. Lo que quiero es que los dos trabajéis juntos y en paz. —Mi mandíbula se apretó mientras el cosquilleo se apuñaló en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Estaba enfadado. Más que enfadado. Estaba absolutamente furioso. Lancé la Mirada más ardiente que jamás convoque hacia Levi. Él presionó juntos los labios, de todas las cosas, para contener una sonrisa. Aparentemente, mi furia también era otra cosa que le entretenía.

Apreté las manos en puños. Soy una persona violenta y esto acaba lo peor de mi. Corrijo. Levi sacaba lo peor de mi.. Si el Señor Smith no hubiese estado ahí de pie, le habría golpeado.

—Bien, —dijo el Señor Smith con una sonrisa complacida. Abrió la puerta de la clase—. Ahora os dejaré regresar a clase. —Chirriando los dientes, di un paso en la clase y regresé a mi mesa. Petra me premio con una de sus infames miradas de eres-un-perdedor mientras la pasaba, y después aleteó las pestañas hacia Levi. A pesar de como de mal estaba, todavía sentí una oleada de alivio cuando Levi apartó la cabeza de ella.

Pero odiaba que reaccionase de esa manera.

Odiaba que Levi tuviese tanto control sobre mis sentimientos.

Me deje caer en la silla y observé a Levi mientras mezclaba las cartas como si estuviese preparándose para un juego de poker. Cortó la baraja una vez, dos, y después las puso sobre la mesa, alineando las cartas eventualmente con las otras.

—Bien, —deslizó la baraja de cartas hacia mí—, las tendrás y yo te diré las respuestas. —Levanté las cejas cuestionantemente.

Mire la baraja de cartas con cautela, preguntándome si era una broma o algo. Si cogía una y se la mostraba, ¿se reiría de mí porque realmente había pensado que quería trabajar conmigo? ¿O solo estaba intentando ser cooperativo?

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Con reluctancia, cogí una de las cartas de la baraja que había deslizado y la añadí por mi cuenta. Después le di la vuelta.

—Casiopea, —respondió Levi con indiferencia.

Tenía razón, así que asentí y deslicé la carta debajo de la baraja. Levanté la siguiente en el momento exacto que la intensidad de la electricidad decidió ascender hasta un punto.

—Osa Mayor. —dijo. Entonces muy condescendientemente añadió—, o la Gran Osa. —Las chispas brillaron cuando cogí otra carta, y tuve que coger aliento.

—Osa Menor. —Atrapó mi mirada—. ¿Hay algo malo, mocoso?

A pesar de que mi corazón estaba acelerándose, me las arregle para sonar compuesto.

—No. Nada malo. —él rodo los ojos, y mi furia hirvió mientras le mostraba otra carta.

—Andrómeda. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Esto es jodidamente ridículo.

Está bien, lo era. Unas pocas palabras elegidas ardían en la punta de mi lengua, pero me las tragué.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Esto es ridículo. —Tiré las cartas que estaba sosteniendo hacia la mesa y me desplome en la silla—. Si no quieres trabajar conmigo, entonces bien. Tal vez solo deberías irte de nuevo. —El cosquilleo cosquilleó en mi cuello, pero cualquiera que fuera la emoción que estaba intentando emerger era sofocada por mi furia—. Ni siquiera me conoces, y ya me odias. Solo así. Nunca siquiera me diste una oportunidad. —Sacudo la cabeza—. Si, tienes razón. Esto es jodidamente ridículo.

Él elevo una ceja. Su expresión cerniéndose en algún lugar entre la conmoción y la curiosidad. Él me observo de cerca, su expresión suavizándose mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa.

—Está bien, he aquí el trato. Te hare una promesa. —se detuvo—. Prometo que no seré más un capullo. —Estaba a punto de relajarme hasta que continúo—. Al menos durante el resto de la clase, de cualquier manera. —Cerró los ojos y sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué tipo de promesa era esa?

Me recompuse antes de abrir los ojos.

—Bien. Lo que sea. Suena bien. —Durante el resto de la clase, trabajaríamos juntos en pacifica armonía. Y no soy del tipo que está bromeando. Tomamos turnos para coger las cartas. No hubo más peleas o miradas bajas. Para un observador externo, la situación probablemente parecería normal. Por supuesto no podían sentir las constantes chispas y retortijones en mi cuerpo, un silencioso recordatorio de que las cosas estaban lejos de lo normal.

Ni siquiera estaban cerca.

Cuando la campana sonó, me dirigí a la biblioteca para comer mi almuerzo. Era mi típica rutina de comida. Si, era un lugar extraño para comer, especialmente para un chico de instituto. Pero no tenía casi amigos, y sentarme solo en una abarrotada cafetería era mi otra única opción. ¿Así que, sabes qué? Fui a la biblioteca.

Siempre había un par de chicos comiendo ahí. Marco, ese chico con toneladas y toneladas de pecas era uno habitual. También estaba la Señora Hanj, la bibliotecaria.

—¡Ereeen! —me saludó Hanji desde detrás del mostrador—. ¿Cómo estas hoy?

—Bien, —respondí. Una total mentira, pero no necesitaba compartir eso con ella. Ajusté el agarre de mi bandolera a mi hombro.

—¿Cómo estás tu?

Ella sonrió con brillantez.

—Estoy bien.

Devolverle la sonrisa parecía un gran objetivo, pero me las arregle para fingir una. Entonces comencé a ir tan lejos a la esquina trasera de los estantes, mi lugar habitual para esconderme y comer mi comida. Seleccioné una copia de un libro que había estado leyendo de un estante antes de ponerlo en el suelo. Usando la mochila como una almohada, me relajé contra el estante y abrí el libro por la página en la que la había dejado el día antes.

Mi estómago gruñó y en el silencio de la biblioteca el sonido era apenas perceptible. Saqué una sandwich de la mochila y una lata de Coca Cola, después comencé a leer. Había llegado a la mitad de un párrafo cuando escuche voces desde el otro lado de la estantería. Quien quiera que fuera, estaba hablando demasiado bajo para que averiguase lo que estaba siendo dicho, sin embargo lo bastante alto para distraerme. Levanté el cuello e intenté bloquear las voces lo mejor que pude. Funcionó hasta que escuché mi nombre, tan claro como el día. "Eren." Al principio, pensé que tal vez alguien estaba intentando llamar mi atención. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que ese no era el caso , ya que nadie estaba alrededor, me pregunte si quienquiera que estaba hablando al otro lado de la estantería estaba hablando de mí.

Sé que escuchar a escondidas es muy malo. Y me sentí un poco mal por hacerlo. Pero¿ quién diablos estaría hablando de mí?

Tenía que saberlo.

Me moví hacia adelante, forzando a mis oídos a escuchar.

—No deberías haberme dejado solo con él —gruñó una voz. Era una voz de hombre, profunda y casi reconocible.

—¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? —Otra voz, una voz mucho más alta que pertenecía a otro hombre. También sonaba familiar—. Sabes porque estas aquí, porque _estamos_ aquí. Tenemos que actuar normal. El no debe notar nada, aun no. Pero él no es estúpido. Probablemente puede decir que algo está ocurriendo. —¿Estaban hablando de mí?

Mi piel comenzó a sentir un mínimo hormigueo con un lento zumbido de una electricidad estática, y tuve la respuesta. Levi. Él estaba al otro lado de la estantería. El otro hombre, a su lado, era el profesor Erwin Smith.

Esta revelación intensifico mi curiosidad incluso más. Conteniendo la respiración, me acerque a la estantería.

—No lo entiendes. —La voz de Levi se hizo más baja—. Algo extraño está ocurriendo entre él y yo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Erwin.

—No estoy realmente seguro de cómo explicarlo. —Se detuvo—. Ocurrió el primer día que vinimos aquí. Sentí esa extraña sensación de electricidad cuando caminó hacia mí. Y sigue volviéndose peor cuanto más tiempo estoy con él.

Sí que estaban hablando de mí. Wow. Era increíble lo que escuchar a escondidas podía hacer. No es que estuviese orgulloso de lo que hacía o algo así. Pero tampoco lo negaba. No después de escuchar a Levi decir que él podía sentir la electricidad. Sí, sabía que ya había dicho que estaba casi seguro de que él podía sentirlo. Pero ahora estaba absolutamente seguro. Y me hacía querer escuchar más.

—¿Le has contado esto a-?—Preguntó Erwin.

—No —espetó Levi—. Y no voy a hacerlo. Ya tiene suficiente por lo que preocuparse. La última cosa que necesita es averiguar que Eren está causándome algún tipo de cosa estética eléctrica. Ella ya tiene su propia electricidad con _el_.

Antes de que pudiese detenerme, dejé salir un jadeo. Mierda. Mis músculos se tensaron cuando me sellé la boca y contuve el aliento.

—Sí, pero si a todos nos esta pasando, él querrá saberlo. Tendrá que saberlo —le dijo Erwin.

Parecía que no me habían escuchado. Con tranquilidad exhalé, mis músculos relajándose un poco… un momento.

—¿No acordamos que esperaríamos,que todavía es demasiado pronto? —dijo Levi, claramente enfadado

—Si, pero si estáis sintiendo los dos lo mismo...puede que el momento se acerque antes de lo esperado. —dijo Erwin—. Quiero decir, sé que no sientes nada así cuando yo estoy a tu alrededor.

Por supuesto, mi constante jadeo e incapacidad por respirar cuando estaba alrededor de él podrían haber sido un poco claros.

—Levi, realmente creo que deberías… —comenzó Erwin.

Levi le hizo callar.

—Solo un segundo.

—¿Qué pasa?

El aire cesó a un espeluznante punto muerto. ¿Había él sentido la electricidad? Si era así, estaba demasiado arruinado. Ahora iban a saber que había estado escuchado. Sin embargo no sabía porque esto tenía que preocuparme. Habían sido los únicos hablando de mí. Deberían ser los que están preocupados. Pero las cosas que estaban diciendo… no eran normales. Tenía que salir de aquí.

Arrastré los pies y alcancé la mochila.

—Eren, ¿puedo ayudarte a encontrar algo, cosita linda?

Brinque, mi pulso acelerándose con miedo. Pero resultó ser Hanji. Tenía una pequeña pila de libros en la mano y estaba mirándome con ojos amplios. Mi reacción alarmada debió haberla asustado o algo.

—No, estoy bien. —¿Por qué, o porque, tenía que decir mi nombre? —Solo estaba viendo si podía… um… encontrar algo bueno para llevar a casa conmigo

—Bueno, si necesitas algo, —deslizo un libro con cuidado en la estantería—, solo házmelo saber.

—Lo haré, —le dije.

Sonrió y se alejó.

Volví la atención al otro lado de la estantería , de regreso a Levi y a Erwin. ¿Habían averiguado que había estado escuchándoles? ¿Estaban esperando a que Hanji se marchase para que pudiesen, no sé, saltar sobre mi o algo?

No podía escuchar nada, sin embargo. Ni un sonido. Ni una palabra. Mis manos se sacudieron mientras miraba a través del plateado espacio entre las dos estanterías. Se fueron. Genial. Ahora no tenía pruebas de si habían descubierto que había estado escuchando o no.

Lo único bueno que salió de esta situación, sin embargo, fue que aprendí una valiosa lección. Si vas a ser un escucha a hurtadillas, no seas atrapado, especialmente cuando las personas a las que estas escuchando a escondidas pueden ser un poco inestables.

Lo que estaban diciendo… era algo extraño. Como salido de una pesada novela de ciencia ficción. Sacudí la cabeza y suspiré. Algo estaba ocurriendo y necesitaba averiguar el qué. Sin embargo no sabía cómo. Todo lo que sabía era que era extremamente importante que lo hiciese.

Podía sentirlo en mis huesos.

**_:_:_:_**

Al día siguiente, las cosas cambiaron aun mas. Yo había vuelto a tener mi pesadilla del bosque, donde moría y me había levantado especialmente cansado. Cuando llegué a clase de Astronomia, no había ni rastro del profesor Smith. En su lugar, Levi estaba sentado sobre el borde dela mesa del profesor, con una mirada muy molesta en su cara. Tenia grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Así_ que tampoco ha dormido bien, como yo_, pensé.

Cuando todos estabams en nuestros sitos, Levi se enderezó, poniéndose enfrente de toda la clase y nos echó una mirada que nos hubiese matado a todos al instante de haber podido hacerlo.

—Muy bien mocosos, vuestro profesor Smith estará fuera durante una semana o dos y seré yo quien se hará cargo de la clase en su ausencia.

Un gran alboroto se formo tras esa declaración. Levi, sin embargo, volvio a darnos una mirada mortal que hizo que todos se callasen al instante. —¿Algún problema?

El tono frio en su voz hizo que no hubiera ni una sola réplica. Interiormente, yo estaba furioso. Cabreado de que el no explicara nada, que andara hablando de mi a mis espaldas y que me odiara tanto sin motivo aparente.

—Voy a haceros un examen sorpresa, para evaluar vuestros conocimientos y nivel, y no quiero quejas —dijo Levi a la clase.

Nadie se atrevió a replicar,sin embargo. Eso me cabreó aun mas.

La multitud se encogió un poco con la expresión de mirada Levi. Nos repartió la prueba, sin ni siquiera mirarme cuando puso la mia encima de mi escritorio. El rasgueo de plumas y lápices llenó el aire mientras empecé a escribir las respuestas.

Pero resulto que el examen era jodidamente difícil, asi que tenia problemas para contentar a casi la mayoria de las preguntas. Le lance una mirada de muerte a Levi, pero este se encontraba tecleando su portátil en la mesa, mirando de vez en cuando a la clase.

Yo tenia mis apuntes debajo de la mesa. Así que decidí arriesgarme e intentar mirar las respuestas. Copie unas cuantas , con cuidado de no ser descubierto.

Mientras terminaba de copiar la frase necesaria, escuché a alguien aclararse su garganta—Jaeger.

Esa voz, profunda, firme instaló un miedo muy fuerte en mi sangre mientras me obligaba a mirarle a los ojos. Odie a mirarlo, me estaba dando lo que parecía una mirada permanente, pero, joder, menud amirada. Atractiva y sexy...Me encontré pensando en lo que podríamos hacer si sacaba toda su frustraccion en algo como el...sexo. Este pensamiento me puso nervioso. simplemente lo ponía nervioso.—Lo siento...Levi.

Los ojos de Levi se oscurecieron.— Es Profesor Ackerman para ti, Jeager. Da un paso un poco más cerca—. ¿Estabas copiando, no es asi?

Me encogí de hombros. —No va a suceder de nuevo, _profesor._

No pude evitar el sarcasmo en mi frase.

—Te quedaras después de clase, Jaeger.

Una llamarada de ira se levanta en mi pecho mientras golpeé mi puño contra la mesa,: —¿Qué?Fue un error honesto...

—Cálmate, Jaeger, o llamaré a tus padres.

Apretando los dientes, me calmé, manteniendo la mirada con el antes de que Levi se diera se da por vencido, dando la vuelta a pasearse por la habitación de nuevo.

Acabada la clase,con todos los alumnos fuera ya, Levi se encontraba sentado en su escritorio. Cerrando los ojos y frotándome la frente me acerqué a el.

Le entregue mi examen , frustrado y Levi lo miró añadiéndolo con el resto, cerrando su maletín antes de colocarlo de nuevo en el suelo, sentándose detrás de su escritorio

—¿Por qué no haces esto más fácil para los dos y me dejas salir?—demandé,sintiendo de nuevo esa electricidad.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque estoy seguro de que estás ocupado y yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

—Mi horario es muy abierto, siéntate Jaeger.

Suelto un gemido interno. Estaba muy cabreado con el y con la maldita electricidad zumbando por todo mi cuerpo, deje de pensar y me dirigí hacia la salida. Tenia que salir de aquí. Lo que estaba sintiendo...no podía acabar en algo bueno.

Sus ojos estrechos. —¿A dónde crees que vas?

Estaba harto, necesitaba salir de aquí. Ya. De inmediato. —Veo una puerta abierta y un pequeño hombre que no me puede detener.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Levi se levantó bruscamente de su asiento. Me agarró del hombro, cerrando la puerta antes de girar la cerradura, de pie delante de mi, con los brazos cruzados, —¿Que dijiste?

Él no estaba más que a un pie de distancia y el olor que emanaba de él...me molestó aun mas. Me estaba excitando, con toda la electricidad entre nosotros. Era insoportable.

—Eres un enano.

Manteniendo el contacto visual, habló en un tono severo. —Vuélveme a llamarme eso una vez más, mocoso.

El brillo en sus ojos era peligroso. Aprovechando la oportunidad,me incliné hacia adelante.— Enano.

Atacándome por el brazo, Levi me empujó contra la pared , su rostro se curvándose en una mueca profunda—. No juegues conmigo, mocoso. Hazme un favor y muestra un poco de respeto.

Tragué saliva, Su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía,su aliento mezclándose con el mio. La electricidad se estaba fundiendo entre notros, todo lo que podía pensar era, en como de calientes se veían esos labios suyos, las ganas que tenia de atraparlos entre mis dientes, mordisquearlos y succionarlos, jugar con su lengua...

Estaba sin control. Tenia que salir.

Levi se inclinó más cerca, agarrando mi cara. Habló en un tono silencioso bajo, agarrandome la cara con más fuerza .—Tch —Exhaló, encontrándose inclinándose más cerca y más cerca—. Date prisa y sal antes de que cambie de opinión, mocoso.

Al soltar la mandíbula mi mandíbula, solté una exhalación .Asentí con la cabeza.

Abrí la puerta y salí de allí corriendo. No se que me había pasado al decirle esas cosas pero sabia que me iba a arrepentir.


End file.
